Second Chances
by Miyoshi Sugita
Summary: Cloud goes into labor in the middle of nowhere all alone who will come to his rescue? Warning: the following fan-fic contains M-PREG don't like don't read. Takes place after Dirge of Cerberus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story those belong to Square-Enix but I do own the** **Cabin,** **the blanket Cloud is sitting on and you can't have it, it's warm and fluffy and I own the sugar frosted moogies feel free to eat a bowl while you're reading.**

**Warning: the following fan-fic contains M-PREG don't like don't read.**

**P.S.- I proofread twice so if you find any typos my bad I tried to catch them all**

"Did you find them? Are they alright Rude tell me you found them Tifa asked expecting this phone call from Rude to be the one she desperately need to be good news. Cloud had been missing for two days and she was understandably worried. It was too eerily similar to what happened 8 months ago, what if the people who kidnapped him months ago found him again what if this time he couldn't get away.

"I'm sorry Reno and I have searched the route he would have taken home twice and there's no sign of Strife but I'll keep looking" he said as calmly as possible. "We'll keep searching we'll find them I promise".

"Ok call me the minute you find anything we have to find them Rude I can't lose him again." Tifa said tears running down her usually cheerful face. She knew that any other man they would have been jealous but Rude wasn't most men he understood what she meant by the comment therefore he wasn't jealous he was just as worried as he was and he didn't want to fail her, he new how important it was the find Strife and soon.

"It's ok Cloud just breathe. Come on just hold my hand and breathe. Help will be here soon" a familiar voice said holding his hand tightly. She was worried something wasn't right she wasn't sure what but she felt it something wasn't right with Cloud. "Please hurry"

"Hurts" he whimpered "I gotta" Cloud groaned in pain barely able to get the words out.

"Ok then I guess we got no choice, Zack will find help." She said kissing his forehead "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I wanted to do this in a hospital with lots and lots of drugs really good drugs!" he screamed as the pain intensified "it's too soon" he looked at Aeris who looked at him sympathetically.

"I know Cloud its ok just breathe and push. You can squeeze my hand if you need to, it won't hurt." she said watching him closely wanting Zack to hurry up and bring help the uneasy feeling was getting worse. She heard a voice but she couldn't make out the words clearly. As the hours ticked by the voice continued to repeat its garbled message but Aeris couldn't give it her undivided attention due to the fact that Cloud was starting to sweat profusely and the color had drained from his face. "Zack hurry" she whispered.

"YO! Hey you!" Zack yelled to a man crossing the road; the man looked up with a puzzled expression. "You are a hard man to find I need your help" he said in his usually calm tone.

"Zack?" the man said "Why? How'd you find me?" Cat like eyes narrowed in a serious expression.

"Not enough time Seph, Cloud's in trouble" Zack said turning his head toward the area he just came from as a chill went through him "we gotta hurry".

Sephiroth dropped the bundle of wood he had been carrying. "Take me to him". Zack nodded and they both took off, both hopping they weren't too late.

Inside the cabin it was quiet; Cloud lay quietly with his head on Aeris' lap. "You did great Cloud. Stay with me ok?" she said softly wanting to keep the man in her lap awake. "Just a while longer Zack is close just hang in there she looked away for a second at the sleeping little ones on the blanket near them, the little ones were just as quiet and pale as their father. "You hang in there too ok? Uncle Zack is close and he has help" she said rubbing the little ones soothingly.

"That sounds weird" Cloud whispered weakly "I'm happy they have a aunt & uncle to take care of them" he closed his eyes but quickly re-opened them when Aeris began to shake him and call his name startling both him and one of the sleeping newborns.

"Aeris? Do you ever blame me? I think Zack does. I wanted to…" he was unable to finish due to the fact he was shushed.

"I never blamed you Cloud, I told you that. If anything I'm grateful my mother was right I found my promised land and I got my wish to spend more time with Zack" she nodded and smiled "and he doesn't blame you either he's sorry he couldn't protect you" she finished brushing his hair back. "You're getting a second chance." she smiled knowingly as Cloud blinked in confusion. "You'll see, just rest Cloud you did well" she whisper kissing his head. "Rest now you're safe".

Another hour slipped by when the door of the cabin flew open, Sephiroth was instantly assaulted with the smell of blood fresh blood he quickly rushed to the familiar blond spikes "Cloud? Wake up Cloud!" he yelled gathering the man in his arms praying he wasn't too late. Apparently this started to two sleeping newborns causing them to cry. Sephiroth was started for a moment; as Sephiroth checked for a pulse Cloud squirmed a bit and mumbled something unintelligible. "So this is what he meant by Cloud being in trouble" he murmured aloud easing Cloud down and checking the babies to the left of him, four bright green eyes stared back at him. "it's ok I'm…I'm not going to hurt you" he said checking each of them they were weak just as Cloud was but no visible physical injuries. He quickly turned his attention to Cloud noticing that Clouds lips were a haunting shade blue. Upon further examination his suspicions were correct Cloud had given birth and lost a large amount of blood. "I knew you were special Cloud" he whispered and once again Cloud responded with an incoherent murmur and Sephiroth kissed his pale lips softly. Old dormant feelings rushed back, the protective feelings he had years ago when Cloud was just a new cadet, the feelings of love that filled his heart much like on the nights he would hold Cloud after their intense love making. Sephiroth stood up and looked around the room they couldn't stay here, Cloud and the little ones needed to be somewhere warm and safe. "Ok I'm going to get you three out of here ok? It's going to be ok, I'll take care of you and your father err mother? We'll sort that out later. Let's get going shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story those belong to Square-Enix but I do own the** **Cabin.**

**Warning: the following fan-fic contains M-PREG don't like don't read.**

**P.S.- I proofread twice so if you find any typos my bad I tried to catch them all**

"I'm sorry Tifa we searched for them everywhere" Rude said holding the shaking girl in his arms. "We just have to pray he's safe and they don't have them. Reno and I will keep searching"

"I shouldn't have let him go I should have put up more of a fight I knew he was due in a few weeks and I just let him go off to Gongaga alone! I'm a bad friend." Tifa cried "Now he and the babies are god Rude I don't even want to think about it." They sat in the bar waiting for Vincent to call if anyone could find them on foot Vincent could.

"Did...did something happen? Where's big brother?" I quiet sleepy voice asked slowly easing himself onto the barstool next to the depressed redhead.

"I'm sorry baby I couldn't find him" Ren said gripping his glass of whisky tightly not wanting to look his lover in the face.

"You tried maybe father & Loz will have better luck" Kadaj said wrapping his arms around Reno's waist and whispering in the Reno's ear which caused Reno to turn as red as his hair.

"Hey why are you crying shhh quiet down, you don't want to wake your father & sister they need a lot of rest you know." Sephiroth said softly picking up the little boy and rubbing his back soothingly. "shh it's ok what's got you so fussy little one?" It had been 2 days since he found the twins and Cloud in the abandoned cabin, in those two days Sephiroth had kept himself busy reluctantly going to a nearby town for various supplies including diapers, milk and other much needed supplies and caring for the three. In those same two days Cloud remained unconscious but he and the little girl started to become noticeably improved, they were still pale but Sephiroth was sure they would recover and hopefully Cloud would regain consciousness sometime soon he thought and he patted the little boy's back gently earning himself a very audible burp and a snuggle. "Obviously taking after Zack". Speaking of which shortly after they reached the cabin Zack disappeared had he imagined him and if so how did he find the cabin he thought. He had totally forgotten about Zack once he saw the blond spikes and smelled the blood there was only Cloud the boy he had loved many years ago had grown into a man and evidently moved on surely the father of these children was probably worried to death he thought picking up the little girl so she could join her brother as he eased all three of them into the rocker to sit by the fire. "What kind of man would let Cloud out of his site especially in his condition" Sephiroth said to the twins dozing in his arms and made mental note to give the person hell when he found them. He was a about to make another comment before he heard a whimper to his right as he turned his head he saw hazed blue eyes go from sleepy to confused to frightened.

"Seph…Sephiroth? Don't please don't hurt them put them down, don't take them." Cloud said in a shaky voice as he tried to prop himself up, why was this happening. why now was he seeing things? He mentally questioned himself.

Sephiroth carefully stood up and put the babies in their moses basket before hurrying to Cloud.

"Easy Cloud you lost a lot of blood I'm not going to hurt you or them you know me, I could never…" he stopped remembering the last time they had seen each other, shaking his head he put a few pillows against the headboard then eased Cloud back before turning to go to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. "Are you in any pain?" he asked.

Cloud sat dumbfounded this clone wasn't scary; it was as close to the original Sephiroth as he remembered but he refused to let himself fall into a fake sense of security not after… he closed his eyes trying to forget it all. "A little." he said hoarsely watching Sephiroth intensely.

"Ok here drink this and I'll get you something for the pain relax I'm not going to hurt you." Sephiroth said handing Cloud a cup of water.

Cloud slowly lifted the glass to his lips. "Where am I?" he asked nothing in the room looked familiar so he knew he wasn't in Kalm or Edge.

"Cabin outside of Nibelheim, here take this." Sephiroth said returning to the kitchen to put various items into a mug with hot water.

"Nibelheim? But how?" Cloud asked taking the pills eying them cautiously.

"It's not poison, it's just ibuprofen. I was walking back from well that's not important when I saw Zack running up the path he said he said you were in trouble. When I found you, you were so pale all three of you were I couldn't just leave you there so I brought you here, here drink this you've been asleep for two days" Sephiroth said taking the cup of water from Clouds hands before placing the mug in his hand. "Careful it's hot I know you probably prefer something covered in cheese but I'm not sure you can handle that right now but if the broth stays down I promise I'm make you a filling nutritious breakfast and no I don't have any of that brightly colored cereal that you're so fond of." he said in semi-parental tone as he checked the babies that were sleeping soundly "Why were you out there and in your condition?"

Cloud looked at him in shock thinking, this clone was definitely different from the rest he knew that he (Cloud) enjoyed a large bowl of sugar frosted moogies every morning. "I thought I had more time." he said placing his hand on his stomach before looking at Sephiroth who was making himself comfortable in the chair beside the bed. "I wanted to visit Zack's parents I hadn't seen them in awhile, Tseng had some of the stuff from Zack's apartment he thought they would like to have and I needed to make a delivery to gold saucer. On my way back things didn't go well I was attacked by a grand horn. After I killed it I started to cramp a little so I decide to ride until I found a village but it got worse so I went to the cabin I saw in the distance. I hopped that the owner would come home soon but it was abandoned and the cramps got worse" Cloud explained he noticed Sephiroth was listening intently he started to blush the look on Sephiroth's face was so familiar, reminiscent of how he would tell Zack & Sephiroth about what was going on in class. "I knew something was wrong soon as Aeris and Zack showed up and well you know the rest, are the babies ok?" He said gripping his mug.

Sephiroth nodded "yes they're ok I was worried about the girl through she's weak and pale as you but your son he's doing well" Sephiroth said getting up to place the mug on the bedside table before moving the pick up the twins and handing them over to Cloud.

"Oh they look just like you Seph!" Cloud said and immediately regretted the verbal slippage; he knew Sephiroth would want an explanation. He didn't know where the comment came from. "you seem different from all the other clones."

"Clones?" Sephiroth looked truly confused. "Explain Cloud."

"it's a long story." Cloud shook his head.

"We have time, you're staying put until you're stronger, but we should find a way to contact their father I'm sure he's worried sick about you." Sephiroth said wanting to add something to the effect of 'I know I would be but then again I wouldn't have let you out of my sight.' but it wasn't his place to say.

"I doubt it, he knows I wasn't an exactly willing participant and I don't know what his intentions are I just want to keep him far away from them" Cloud said trying to suppress the feelings of fear that crept in as poked his daughter's nose and smiled.

"What do you mean? Sephiroth said sitting next to Cloud a small bit of anger flaring unintentionally in his voice.

"Since you've been gone since I've, we've been fighting Clones of you the worse of which emerged during the fight with the remnants or so I thought." Cloud paused before continuing. "I was making a routine delivery when I was attacked by a Sephiroth clone I tried to fight him but something took over and I froze I couldn't move I tried but I couldn't even scream but I remember him knocking me out" Cloud took a deep breath remind himself for now he was safe. "When I woke up I was strapped down, in a lab somewhere and he was…he was inside me" the tears began flowing from the mako blue eyes.

"Its ok Cloud you're safe I'll keep you safe" the words slipped from Sephiroth's mouth before he knew it, he wrapped his arms securely around Cloud's neck and looked down at the newborns.

"Seph…Seph I'm scared I don't understand." Cloud turned and buried his head in Sephiroth's chest.

"What don't you understand?" Sephirtoh asked not understanding what Cloud meant.

"Why am I loved by the goddess?" he sniffled and Sephiroth looked him with an alarmed expression.


	3. Chapter 3

Characters belong to Square-Enix I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

P.S.- I proofread twice so if you find any typos my bad I tried to catch them all

Chapter 4 may be delayed I start fertility treatments Monday (hopefully) see yaoi . y-gallery . net / journal / Aluria/ (without the spaces) my for details.

"What!" Sephiroth turned Cloud around before calmly saying "What did you say?"

Cloud looked down not watching Sephiroth to see the tears in his eyes. "When it was all over I remember seeing that black feathers and someone whispered in my ear that I was loved by the goddess. When I was found by the Turks they said it could have something to do with Project S, Hojo wanted me to the reincarnate of you or something. Zack, he rescued me before Hojo could complete his research that's how he died trying protect me it was my fault. Is it really you Seph? You're not a clone are you?"

"Typical Zack and yes it's me Cloud" Sephiroth begin "That day at the reactor when I…when I snapped I'm sorry I stabbed you I remember that saying impossible, I couldn't believe I hurt you the man I loved I heard Jenova calling saying you deserved it but you didn't you just wanted I don't know what you wanted." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I heard another voice calling to me telling me not to be afraid to just follow the sound of her voice and fight. When I woke up you were gone, Jenova's head was gone, I was afraid but I followed that voice a few days later I found myself inside a cave, in front of my…of my mother I learned the truth my mother was exactly what I thought. a kind woman used by Hojo she begged me to stay and not let Jenova control me. For while I struggled fighting Jenova but I beat her didn't let her control me so I assumed she made clones to do her dirty work. Clones that hurt you I'm sorry Cloud I hurt you again didn't I? Once you're stronger I'll take you somewhere where your friends can find you I'm sure their worried sick about you."

It had slipped his mind his friends were probably out searching for them. "I've come to terms with things I have err had, accepted that you were dead and the men coming after me weren't you but you're not dead you're really here." Cloud said softly trying to put the pieces together in a way that made sense mentally. "I know you're alive now I can't just turn my back and pretend you're not Seph. I don't want to anyway I loved you once and I lost you once I don't think I'm strong enough to do it again and I guess technically speaking you're the father of my children I can't deny them the chances to know you" he said honestly "Seph will you? Will you give them a chance to know you? The real you." Cloud said looking down at his beautiful children who looked up at them with a confused expression on their cute little faces.

"Is that what you really want Cloud?" Sephiroth asked him.

"Un-huh, yes, I want that. Is my bike here? Could you grab my phone? It should be in the center compartment." Cloud asked quietly and Sephiroth nodded before making his way outside.

"RENO!" Tifa screamed at the top of her lungs running down the stairs where she knew without a doubt he was. Downstairs Reno opened his eyes and blinked faintly aware that he was being called. "RENO! WAKE UP" beside him his two lovers stirred rubbing their thin lower bodies against his leg which caused another part of his body to stir. He rolled to each side giving his lovers a kiss before scooting from the bed and grabbing Kadaj's robe and slipping out the door.

"Yo! If you wanted to join the festivities you're a little late cutie." he said giving her a more than suggestive look.

"Not that you perv!" Tifa said smacking Reno's head "Cloud just called he's ok he had the babies early, he ran into an old friend so he'll be home next week will you tell Kadaj and Yazoo?"

Reno nodded turned serious for a moment. "Are you sure he's ok? He didn't sound forced did he? Do you know where he is?" he asked leaning against the wall and crossing his arms "Rude & I will go pick him up."

"No sounded tired if anything he's outside of Gongaga. I think he's safe but if he's not back by next Friday would you please?" Tifa said relived that Cloud and the babies were ok. "Would you tell them they have a new niece and nephew, they don't have names yet though."

Reno nodded "I'm happy they're ok I didn't want to lose him a 2nd time." Tifa smiled and hugged him "You tried and that's what matters." she smiled and turned to leave. "Oh and Reno keep it down the kids will be home soon"

Reno stepped into the small bedroom and was greeted with a more than arousing scene. Kadaj was in his usual dominant position on top of Yazoo who in turn had his hand between his brother's legs.

"Naughty boys you'll be the death of me" Reno smirked as they looked at him he had truly corrupted them he thought they stopped their activities and turned their attentions to him. "Whoa! Wait a minute don't you two want to hear my good news." Both men looked stopped their action long enough to let Reno get naked & comfortable on the bed. "Cloud called Tifa said he's ok and he'll be home next week" he stopped and gasped trying to put words together in a way that made sense as he felt Kadaj slip a finger into him. "Fuckity fuck! He had the babies you two OH! Are now uncles to a boy and girl." Reno barely got the words out because Kadaj had found that spot that could undo him the second it was touched.

"Do they have names?" Kadaj asked stopping his exploratory probing for a moment.

"What day are they coming home?" Yazoo asked in his usually shy way wrapping his hand around Reno's cock. "We should prepare a special meal for him." He said just as he wrapped his lips around the tip.

"Odin, Shiva and Ifrit that's good" Reno moaned "No names don't know guess he'll fuck! Call back. Yazoo baby if you don't stop you're going to get a special meal!" Reno's eyes slipped shut as he gave up and let the two indulge themselves.

"Yazoo do you want to try it?" Kadaj leaned down to kiss his brother on the cheek. This caused Reno to become even harder.

"What do you want to try baby?" said pulling Yazoo up for a kiss. Few things were forbidden in their relationship but Reno knew Yazoo was usually quiet about his bedroom needs and wants, unlike Kadaj who was normally up for anything the more bizarre the better but Yazoo usually needed a more encouragement and coaxing. Reno reached between Yazoo's legs stroking him slowly like he knew drove him crazy.

While Reno tried to coax from his shy lover Kadaj began lubing himself while eying Reno's backside.

"You want it don't you?" Reno said in the sexy tone that drove Kadaj crazy "Don't torture yourself." Reno maneuvered himself to give Kadaj better access, It didn't take long Kadaj eagerly buried himself inside Reno and let out the mother of all moans.

"You'll like it Yazoo" Kadaj said hoarsely "Reno…oh please on my lap." Reno knew the position well it was one that seemed do be Kadaj's favorite. Reno thought that this must be what Yazoo wanted, to rub against him while he rode his brother, being one to never disappoint Reno gave in and gave them what they wanted or what he thought they wanted. Reno was enjoying his intense make-out session with Yazoo when suddenly Kadaj pulled him back so his back was flush against him and Kadaj slipped out of him briefly.

"Join me? Yazoo I know you want to, I think Reno needs you to" Kadaj groaned, Yazoo nodded "Are you…um are you sure?" Yazoo stuttered nervously as he watched his lover bite him lip and his brother wrapped his hand around Reno's cock.

"Do whatever you want baby it's ok " Reno said as calmly as he could with Kadaj teasing him. Reno's eye went wide as he felt Yazoo carefully easing into his body before resting alongside his brother letting Reno adjust.

Beside him something warm squirmed and let out a soft whimper as if it were hurt or in distress.

"Seph…Sephiroth" the warm thing whimpered again and Sephiroth quickly rolled over remembering where he was and what was beside him. Placing his hand on the person head and pulling it back quickly.

"Gods you're burning up Cloud" Sephiroth said moving Cloud into a more comfortable position.

"Hurts…it…hurts Seph" Cloud whispered as he drifted into darkness faintly aware that Sephiroth was screaming his name.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer -** Characters belong to Square-Enix I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

**P.S.-** I proofread twice so if you find any typos my bad I tried to catch them all

Reno rolled over feeling around for the small device that would not stop playing the tone of 'itsy bitsy spider' "where the fuck are you?" he groaned and scooted up a bit his bottom protesting due to it's rough handling a hour before, the annoying device started ringing again, "This better be good" Reno said finally finding his phone on the bedside table. Beside him Yazoo started to stir but luckily didn't wake up and Reno knew for a fact that Kadaj could sleep through anything after a few good rounds of sex and the sex they just had was beyond good. Reno rubbed his hands over Yazoo head and smiled it was the first time the younger man had taken a more dominate roll in their relationship, it usually took Reno and Kadaj hours of sweet talking and snuggling to get the man to give in to some of the admittedly bizarre request. But, Reno had to admit after the initial discomfort it felt good to have both men inside him between Kadaj's rough thrust and Yazoo's steady pace he wasn't sure when he should moan or scream.

"Hello, Reno are you listening?" Tseng said he was obvious Reno wasn't paying attention.

"Oh sorry boss what were you saying something about shoes? Elena bought new ones?" Reno said still distracted by the kiss Kadaj has just given his thigh.

"No I said we need you and Rude back at the office ASAP Elena and I found something when we were searching the old headquarters" Tseng said not at all surprised by Reno's inability to pay attention.

"Sure thing" Reno said searching for the restore materia he had packed in his duffle bag. "We'll be there in a hour two at the most." he told Tseng hanging up before Tseng could lecture him and demand they be there in no less than 30 minutes. "I have to go to the office for little while ok boys? I'll be home soon and when I get back you'll get round two ok?" Reno whispered to them and turning to the small bathroom to shower and heal himself.

Sephiroth sat quietly in the neo-natal unit of the small hospital watching as the nurse pricked the bottom is his daughter's foot which caused the little girl to cry. Placing his hand on her head he tried his best to comfort her. "I know that hurt a lot didn't it? But its ok I'm sure I had it done and so did Cloud and we both turned out fine." The little girl ceased her crying and instead decide to frown angrily at the blob in front of her. The nurse giggled at the two of them.

"Once she turns 13 you'll be seeing that frown a lot trust me, I see it at least 4 times a day from my 3 girls." She said turning her attention to his son.

"I'm looking forward to it." He said with a smirk "How are they? Has their been any word on Cloud?" he asked by time they got to the hospital Cloud's fever was out of control and his breathing was so shallow Sephiroth feared the young man would stop breathing before they got to the hospital.

"The twins are doing well your son is 6lbs 7oz and 20 inches and your daughter she's 5lbs 2oz and 16 inches small but healthy she'll be fine. I'll see if I can find the doctor alright? I'll be back in a few minutes." She said leaving the small room.

Fifteen minutes later the nurse returned with two pacifier and baby bottles. "Doctor Fennell will be here soon he's just finishing up with your friend. I'm sure they're hungry I'll help you out. And these" she said placing the pacifiers on the small table beside the cribs "Will keep these two calm." Sephiroth nodded and listened intently as she explained the proper way to feed and burp. Once they were finished a middle aged man walked into the room "Are you the man who brought in Mister Strife? Can I have a word with you outside?" Sephiroth looked at the twins not really wanting to leave them alone.

"I'll stay here with them go see your friend." she said and Sephiroth muttered a thank you before joining the doctor in the hall.

"Your friend is stable we're moving him into a room right now. When you brought him in you said that he was once apart of Shinra's SOLDIER program correct?" He asked as Sephiroth nodded. "Because of the enhancements anyone exposed to mako and the cells they use usually has a hard time fighting off infections and basic bugs especially after a serious injury they're vulnerable to many types of illnesses. That's what happen your friend he went through something the male body isn't really supposed to go through but due to the fact that he's enhanced his body could handle that kind of stress but birth was just a little too much for him and put a enormous strain his body. Now his body is trying to heal the damage plus fight off the infection. We could use materia to heal him but it will be much better for him if we let him heal naturally and let his immune system take care of the rest." The doctor explained looking down at Clouds chart, "We've got him on an antibiotic drip once his fever breaks and he's finished the IV you can take him home. But for the next 14 – 20 days I would advise you to limit his movement bed rest would be best for him actually in addition to 14 days of antibiotics I'd like to do a follow up appointment in 10 days also."

Sephiroth nodded "I'll make sure he does both but we were planning on returning to Edge at the week is he well enough to travel?" Sephiroth asked.

"I would give him two or three days before he travels and I have a colleague in Edge I'll give you his name and number before you leave. Also, I have these pamphlets on infant care we have a book store downstairs in the pharmacy where you can pick up some additional reading." Doctor Fennell finished just as his pager went off "Excuse me I've got to go if you have any questions I'll be doing my rounds in a few hours feel; free to ask me then. Oh and by the way your friend has been moved into room 9 you can go see him anytime you like." he said hurrying down the hall.

Sephiroth quietly entered the Cloud's room careful not to wake the sleeping man "You have to come back to me ok Cloud? I promised I'd get you and the twins' home safe and sound. I'll do whatever it takes to keep all three of you safe. I'm trying not to but I'm having feelings for you again and just want to be with you and our children." He took Cloud's hand in his a little startled when Cloud squeezed back.

"Take me…take me home Seph" he said hoarsely Cloud said turning his head to look at Sephiroth and frowning.

"Not until the doctor gives you and the babies the all clear and even then you're on bed rest." he said before asking "What? Are you in pain?"

Cloud pointed and frowned "You changed your appearance I like how you look." Cloud said taking a deep breath "I don't like you with black hair."

"Joy of Jenova cells and I know but I've done some pretty horrible things so it was unavoidable I promise once we're home I'll change back" he said playing with Clouds hair.

"You better." Cloud yawned unable to keep himself awake.

Sephiroth smiled and waited for Cloud to fully fall asleep and walking out of the room and to the nurses station to inform them he would be leaving for a few hours.

"No! Over my dead fucking body" Reno screamed "I will not do that to Kadaj or Yazoo"

"Which ever one you choose will be totally safe we'll move all three of you to a bigger apartment in tower five." The blond man with glasses said.

"It's an excellent way for us to rebuild Shinra and see if we can better understand what happened to Strife" Rufus said leaning forward.

"Oh tower five and it's for the good of the company why didn't you say so earlier." Reno said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as the doctor and Rufus smiled in unison thinking he was being serious. "No I promised and I'm going to keep my promise you're not turning either one of them into fucking lab rats. Do you fucking hear me you Hojo wanna be! Cloud may have been able to fight off Jenova but who the fuck knows if they can they're pure Sephiroth and Jenova cells." Reno closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. "I will not get one of them preggers just so you can find out if the Jenova cells or whatever had something to do with the reason Cloud could carry a baby. It was a sheer miracle they made it back and they were sane when they did. Do you even know what will happen? What if they lose it? Is their sanity and happiness worth nothing to you? If you come after them I swear I'll leave Shinra and I'll run I'll take them and I'll run." Reno said getting up from the table and leaving the room. Once outside the room he rested his head against the wall.

"Problem Reno? Tseng wouldn't approve your money for good porn in the break room requisition form?" a familiar voice said.

Reno turned around quickly. "Hey Cissnei, no much bigger problem and you know damn well my porn suggestion was a great way to improve employee morale. Besides I think if Tseng sees that sex can be fun and maybe he'll get so worked up he'll bonk Elena's brains out."

Cissnei giggled before taking Reno by the hands. "I found a cardboard cut out of Rufus and a box of explosive marked dispose why don't we go out to the wasteland and you can take it out on that and tell me what's got you so upset." She said smiling she knew no way was Reno going to pass up a chance to blow something up.

Reno smiled "Why are you still standing there load up the helicopter."

"Ok Mister Strife? The doctor wants you to take these 3 times a day for the next 14 days" the nurse said handing cloud a bottle of antibiotics. "And these are pain killers they'll make him sleepy so keep a eye on him and no driving at all while you're taking them I put the drug interaction sheet in with your care instructions if you have any questions the doctors number is on the last sheet." she said before handing him discharge papers.

Cloud frowned at the stack of papers. "We'll see about that."

"You will do everything that the doctors ask of you Cloud. Who knows it might even earn you a house call from doctor Sephiroth" Sephiroth said smirking as Cloud turned red obviously remembering what happened last time he got a visit from doctor Sephiroth and nurse Fair. "Now let's gets you home."

"Seph? Um…" Cloud murmured looking down at his son and daughter.

"Is there a problem?" Sephiroth said stopping and walking in front of Cloud. Once in front of him he placed his hand on Cloud's head he was slightly warm but that's to be expected.

"No it's just where is home? And how are we going to get there?" Cloud asked a hundred and one thoughts racing through his mind.

"For the next 3 days home is the cabin and then from there it's Edge. And don't worry your pretty blond head about it I've taken care of it." Sephiroth said confidently helping Cloud out of the wheelchair. He paused for a moment to make sure Cloud was ok and took him by the hand and leading him across the parking lot.

"Here we go" Sephiroth said stopping in front of a dusty gray SUV and unlocking the passenger door and carefully placing Cloud inside before turning and placing the babies in the car seats in the backseat.

Once he was in the driver's seat they quickly headed back to the cabin.

"Sephiroth how?" Cloud said covering his mouth as a wave of nausea hit him.

Sephiroth smiled "you still get carsick huh? I remember Nibelheim you were really sick you scared Zack. Angeal, Genesis and I always thought there would be a time where we would have to abandon Shinra so we began stashing money in places where we could quickly access if the time ever arose." Sephiroth closed his eyes briefly and sighed remembered the conversation they had when the three of them devised the plan. "That's how the cabin came about we said if we ever left Shinra we'd all meet there. Zack and I talked about it also, I told him depending on what happened in Nibelheim I would leave Shinra. He said he would join me and we would take you too but well things didn't go out as planned. Anyway, I remembered there was a reactor not far from here where I had stashed some gil so I used it to purchase this vehicle. We'll use it to get to the cabin and to get you home. While you were sleeping I went out and purchased a map, travel supplies and tickets for the cargo ship to Junon." Sephiroth explained to Cloud who was beginning to doze off in the passenger seat.

When they finally got home it was late afternoon and Sephiroth was enjoying sitting with Cloud and the twins. "Something on your mind Cloud?" he said kissing the blondes head.

"uh-huh I was thinking we still haven't given them names." He said looking down at the twins "I have an idea for her name." He said letting the little girl grip his finger. I want to name her after your mother; I want to name her Lucrecia. What do you think Seph?"

"I like that what about you Lucrecia?" Sephiroth said the little girl gave small yawn.

"What about our son? everyone is expecting me to name him Zack. But I want to name him something unique. Seph is there someone you'd like to name him after." Cloud asked.

"How about Evan?" Sephiroth suggest and the little boy gave a small smile.

"I think that's a yes." Cloud said kissing his head. "Can I ask why Evan?"

"As a boy I admired a Shinra scientist Professor Gast he was a brilliant man and Hojo destroyed his life's work after he inexplicably disappeared." Sephiroth said a faint frown gracing his face.

"You mean THE Professor Gast? When I was searching for you I ended up at the Icicle Inn, Professor Gast had a lab there with a bunch of videos." Cloud said softly with a hint of understanding in his voice. "He had the greatest reason in the world to flee Shinra. I can't tell you why it's something you have to see for yourself to truly understand and appreciate. I'll take you there one day soon ok?"

Sephiroth nodded and was getting ready to respond when there came a knock the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer -** Characters belong to Square-Enix I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

**P.S.-** I proofread twice so if you find any typos my bad I tried to catch them all

The important thing we must remember is Cloud for once is trying to do something for himself even if we don't like it this is what he wants" Vincent said calmly as he pushed Reeve away for sixth time in a two minute period . It had been nearly a week since he and Loz had come across the cabin in the wood where they had not only found Cloud & the twins but the true Sephiroth ready to attack once Loz charged at him, Vincent had to admit he was ready to transform and order Loz to take Cloud and the babies And run but Cloud intervened with a loud cry of "Stop all three of you!". Much to his surprise Sephiroth quickly halted and all but flew to Cloud's side checking him for any signs of injury. Vincent took a step back to partially to quiet down Chaos and to asses what he was witnessing.

"Sephiroth stop I'm ok really. Vincent, Loz can we please just talk?" Cloud whispered quietly looking at them with sincere eyes.

"Vincent can't you tell us more" Tifa asked as she brought him a glass of his favorite wine.

Vincent nodded "he's very happy he's gotten back something he thought was lost forever." he said quickly before closing his eyes indicating he wasn't saying anything more after all he had promised Cloud that he and Loz would keep quiet it wasn't their place to say anything. Besides he wasn't entirely sure how the others would react to Cloud bring Sephiroth with him especially, if the flush look on Cloud's face as Sephiroth checked him for injuries was anything to go by, old feelings were returning.

"Well I'm happy for Spiky it's about time something goes right for the kid" Barret spoke up while helping Cid assemble the double bassinet.

"And this is why I don't like babies! Little rugrats always need something that needs to be assembled" Cid grumbled as the cactuar mobile fell off for the 4th time "fuck it the kids can't see more than a few inches in front of the faces they won't miss it lets take this mess upstairs."

Vincent frowned and thought to himself "No ways in hell are my grandkids sleeping in something looked like it would collapse if someone so much as sneezed near it."

* * *

"Sephiroth I'm ok" Cloud closed his eyes as another wave of nausea washed over him and apparently over Evan also as he spit up for the 5th time.

"You don't look fine." Sephiroth said wiping the mess off of the small boy's chin. "You look lost in thought" he said inwardly smiling remembering how when Cloud was a cadet he would often find him studying in Zack's office or his, he could always tell when Cloud didn't quite understand something, he always managed to get a sort of pinched look on his face. Once Evan was clean he turned to look at Lucrecia who was happily sucking on her binky showing no signs of motion sickness at all. "We still have an hour I think before we reach Junon Harbor you can nap if you like or we can talk about what's troubling you it…" Sephiroth cut himself off before he could finish his sentence.

Cloud nodded it was safe to say he felt comfortable talking to Sephiroth it was nice having him around to talk about things but he wasn't sure if what was on his mind would be a touchy subject or not. "I was just thinking" he said slowly his heart skipped a few beats as Sephiroth sat next to him. "The list time I was on a ship like this I was on my way to Nibelheim to stop you when someone said they spotted you I walked through doors like that" Cloud said sadly pointing to the large door to their left. You well what I thought was you" he corrected himself "a Sephiroth clone was waiting for me but not alone it brought along JENOVA-Birth. I just kept thinking this is it if I can just kill him now I can move on and the headaches and feelings would hopefully stop but then the clone just took off" Cloud said looking down at his hands trying to shoo away old memories and emotions.

"I'm sorry I should have been stronger." Sephiroth said trying to suppress his own emotions.

Cloud looked at him noticed that Sephiroth too had a pinched expression.

"I think Lucrecia was happy to see you." he said trying to change the subject to something that would take away Sephiroths pained expression. It had been 3 days since they had left Lucrecia's cave he had been there once before with Vincent and the others not knowing that even deeper within the cave Sephiroth was healing. Sephiroth looked up at Cloud a little startled buy what was just said. Cloud smiled and tilted his head back. "I got this feeling like I could hear her saying 'they're so beautiful' and her cooing about how now Vincent could be happy, it was a little muffed but it felt different being there this time there was no ominous feeling there does that make sense?" he said giving Sephiroth a puzzled look.

The horn of the huge ship began to sound indicating at they were nearing their destination of the Junon Harbor. Sephiroth smiled and stood. "I'm sure should have started knitting them pink and blue mittens I'm going up top for a minute I always did love the view of Junon, & the cannon from the sea" he said before making his way up the stairs to the deck.

Cloud watched before looking down at Evan & Lucrecia "Just look at me you two getting all mushy." Cloud giggled as twins yawned and stuck their tongues out at him. "Thanks you two" he said poking their noses before gathering them up and making their way to the deck. Once he reached the deck he was greeted by a beautiful sight of silver hair whipping in the wind and faint smile on Sephiroth's face as he felt the air and took in the sight of the approaching Junon. Sensing he wasn't alone he turned around and motioned for Cloud to come closer once close enough he took Lucrecia into his arms and positioned her so she could see what he was looking at. "I was a little over the age of four I think when I first saw this it was one of my first memories standing on the deck of a Shinra ship with Professor Gast as he told me a story about a Bottomswell." Cloud smiled as he listened to Sephiroth retell the story and for a few minutes he allowed himself to be happy about the thoughts fluttering in his mind.

* * *

For the 8th time in an hour Kadaj swatted at Reno as he successfully used his finger to pick a blueberry out of the fruit salad he had put on the bar next to the rest of the food that Yazoo was carefully preparing. "ARG! Would you stop!" he gave a small frown and added more blueberries to the top the replace the once Reno was happily munching on, "it's winter you know, so it's hard to find ones that don't taste like leather cleaner" he said poking Reno's hand.

"You know you could have asked me to bring some from the Shinra labs and Cloud is late I say we go ahead and eat" Reno said reaching for the bowl once again only to have it moved by Kadaj. Reno was about to say something when he noticed all three remnants looking at each other then looking around as if they were hearing something no one else in the room could hear.

"What is it Yazoo what do you hear" Tifa said not liking the identical looks the three of them had she could tell by the look of fear on Kadaj's face that whatever it was it wasn't good she just hoped that Cloud and the babies would get there soon so they could keep them safe till the danger passed.

"I feel Sephiroth but it's a different feeling do you feel it Kadaj?" he said looking at a shaky Kadaj who had a stronger connection Sephiroth than any of them.

"I can feel brother and something that feels like Sephiroth only kind of warm but I don't hear his voice and I don't fee pain." Kadaj moved closer to Reno who was busy checking the EMR he kept behind the bar.

Vincent sat in the corner and eyes everyone but him and Loz we panicking "Got any 4's?" he asked as both Loz & Marlene both looked up "go fish" they both said in unison.

"How the hell can you just sit there like you didn't hear what Kadaj just said Cloud is near and that psycho is out there! Vincent you're colder than ever" Cid said poking at Vincent with his spear but quickly stepped back when he herd Chaos growl."

"There's nothing to be afraid of Cloud is in excellent hands." Vincent said as he handed Reeve a 3.

Cid was about to yell when the door to the bar eased open and something was set on the floor. They all heard a familiar voice "It's ok get Evan I got Lucrecia." Marlene instantly leapt from her seat before being grabbed by Tifa as another figure walked into the bar.

"Let me get that Cloud you heard the doctor." he gave a Cloud a look that said that he was absolutely serious. Cloud looked up to see his friends ready to attack and quickly put his hands up and shook his head. "Guys there's someone I want you to meet." He said as Sephiroth put both of the safety seats on a clear table. "This is Sephiroth the real one" he smiled but his smile was quickly wiped from his face as he was met with angry critical stares.

"I was beginning to worry the sun started to set and you hadn't arrived" Vincent said using his metal claw to pull Reeve from underneath the table and pull him over to where Sephiroth was carefully unbuckling one of the babies.

Sephiroth inwardly smirked a little there was something strangely satisfying about the look of fear plastered on their faces.

"You knew Loz! You knew and you didn't say anything how could you!" Kadaj screamed before he ran out the door with Yazoo behind him.

Cloud turned to go after them only to be halted by Sephiroth "Give him so time I believe this is more urgent"

Cloud nodded and began the arduous task of explaining everything to his friends.

It took nearly an hour to explain everything that had happen over the week and he was nearly drained of what energy and he had yet to talk to Yazoo & Kadaj. He stood up to stretch his aching muscles before a twinge of pain flooded his body he smiled and swatted away Sephiroth's & Tifa's hands "I'm ok but maybe it would be better if we just stayed at the church." He said rubbing his head trying to delay the onset of what felt like was going to be migraine

Sephiroth and Tifa both glared at him "I don't think so Strife you've been in bad shape and I'm pretty sure that place is even more dilapidated that it was when Zack use to visit there that is hardly a place for you or the twins go talk to the other two and once you get back I'll go stay at the church or see if there is a opening in the inn. And don't give me that face I'll be on my best behavior looking after the twins" Sephiroth said ignoring the shocked expressions on Cloud's friends faces as he began to make sure Cloud was once again thoroughly bundled up tightly.

"That doesn't help," Cloud said giving Sephiroth a mock frown "be on MY best behavior, I'll be back as quick as I can ok?" He said before kneeling and whispering something in Marlene's ear that caused her to smile and run into the kitchen and he began to walk out the door to find Yazoo and Kadaj.

* * *

A/N: I find the whole idea of Vincent playing go fish and having to push a overly affectionate Reeve away from him funny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer -** Characters belong to Square-Enix I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

**P.S.-** I proofread twice so if you find any typos my bad I tried to catch them all

"How could he do that Yazoo? Sephiroth is dangerous" Kadaj cried as he clung to Yazoo for comfort & warmth.

Cloud looked up at the remains of the Shinra building and sighed.

"Sephiroth hates us! He wants us dead"

"He does? I don't think so." came from behind where the two young were sitting.

"Brother!" they both yelled and rushed over to where cloud was leaning near what use to be a stairwell.

Kadaj paused and turned around and huffed "humph I thought you were talking with Sephiroth."

"Shouldn't you be resting? It's too cold what if you catch a cold, the babies could catch it." Yazoo said not liking that Cloud had come to the ruins and was looking a little pale as well as sporting a cut on his left cheek.

"I'll be fine I was worried you two rushed out without your coats." Cloud said holding out two thick winter coats.

"Like you care!" Kadaj yelled taking the coat.

"I do care we're family right? Will you at least tell me what you're feeling?" Cloud said as Yazoo eased him to the ground.

"Why brother why did you bring him here what if...what if he hurts you again?" Yazoo asked

"He won't he saved us." Cloud paused for a second. "He's the Sephiroth I knew as a cadet the hero I grew up wanting to be like. I want you to get to know that part of him I don't want you to know him as the person who manipulated you, because that wasn't him. I also want the twins to know him." he said looking around the area and realizing Sephiroth's office use to be on that floor. Kadaj wanted to be angry but couldn't be he sat near Coud and wrapped his arms around cloud's waist he. He couldn't help but notice as Cloud spoke he was noticeably happy he could feel the happiness and some weird emotion emanating from Clouds S cells.

"Will you tell us more?" Yazoo asked feeling what Kadaj was feeling he silently thought to himself, "is cloud in love?"

Cloud smiled and began telling them about the man at the bar.

"Marlene stop! Get away from him right now he's dangerous" Tifa and Barret screamed at the same time.

Marlene turned around and frowned at them "Why? He helped Cloud so he's not bad. Hey aren't you and Cloud telling me and Denzel to be nice to people even if they've done bad things and if they're nice to us? Cloud loves us and wouldn't being someone dangerous here. Here you go Mr. Sephiroth, Cloud said you were probably hungry if you need anything else let me know ok?" She said smiling at him as she placed a plate on the table.

Sephiroth smiled back at her "Thank you and just Sephiroth will do. Could you check on the twins and may I please have a cup of carrots and some honey" Marlene gave him a smile and ran upstairs.

"Why don't you just take your psycho ass somewhere else? We're more than capable of taking care of Cloud and the kids" Barret said aiming his gun arm at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth looked up from book he reading was reading for a second and Barret moved back a little.

"We stopped your crazy twice and we'll do it against to keep the kid and rugrats safe." Cid said poking sephiroth with his spear.

Sephiroth gently placed his book on the table & stood and calmly said "Come and try. Cloud told me all about that you could barely wound a Sephiroth copies it was him who had to finish them off. How do you expect to defeat me without his help? Let me make one thing clear" he said smirking very proud of the fact they with the exception of Vincent & Loz were scared senseless. "It was you who put cloud in danger I won't blame you for the first attack but I am blaming you for letting him go on a delivery in his condition. What if it wasn't Zack who found him? What if something else happened? He could have died all three of them could have had Zack not come searching for me. Am I to assume the clone who raped him is still out there? What are you doing to find him? Is it more than one out there roaming around? What if he killed Cloud and took the twins there would be no way of finding them and if you would have you wouldn't even have the power to rescue them. So listen carefully I will not repeat myself, with the exception of Vincent, Loz & his brothers you don't have what it takes to keep Cloud and our twins safe I am disappointed so I will takeover from here do I make myself clear?" he said returning back to the parenting book for the first time he let his true feelings about the situation show. Clouds friends stood around shocked at what Sephiroth said as much they wanted to argue Sephiroth was right it was irresponsible of them to have let cloud just take off.

"TIFA!" Kadaj yelled as soon as he entered the bar startling everyone.

"Cloud's hurt where is the heal materia!"

Sephiroth jumped up soon as he heard the words but before he could rush off to find cloud he came walking through the door. "I'm fine it's a tiny scrape it will heal on its own" he said as Yazoo lowered him to a seat.

"Do you have first aid kit?" Sephiroth asked as Tifa went to the kitchen.

How did this happen?" Sephiroth said giving Yazoo & Kadaj stern looks.

"Stop it's a scrape see we were ambushed by a pack of blood taste on the way home nothing to worry about. How were things here? Everything seems ok" Cloud said looking at his stunned friends.

"I was as close to you best behavior as I could be however I did lecture you friends about the danger they put not only you but the babies in when they let you go off on your own" Sephiroth said as he moved so Tifa could cleanse the cuts on his arms & cheek.

"Why am I not surprised you know Sephiroth I'm not a cadet anymore I'm a lot stronger. And everyone I'm sorry you got lectured it wasn't your fault Sephiroth is just being over protective." he said yawning. What happened next was a shock to everyone , Sephiroth's smug smile softened as did his voice "You need rest and it's time for your meds" just as he was going to say more Kadaj walked over to the table "here you go brother Wutai stir fried beef and honey carrots. Sephiroth have you eaten?"

"I hate carrots" Cloud muttered Tifa couldn't help but giggle as she watched Cloud frown as she stepped away and Sephiroth handed him 3 pills.

"Yes I've eaten thank you Kadaj. Cloud I know foods that grow in dirt offend you greatly but if you don't take your meds with food you'll get sick and until you're 100% I'm not sorry but you're going to be eating healthy. After you eat you should lie down you don't have to sleep although I do think you could use a nap." Sephiroth said ignoring the gawking stares, Kadaj's smile and Cloud's pout. Once he was sure Cloud had the pills down Sephiroth turned back to his book but after a few minutes he noticed Cloud hadn't touched the carrots "Cloud I expect to see 10 less carrots in that bowl when you're finished and don't you dare use materia to burn or freeze them or I will tell Marlene about the guard duty incident outside of Kalm." Cloud smirked and sifted up through his pocket and pulled out mastered destruct material.

"Marlene has Cloud ever told you his second guard duty assignment…" Sephiroth was interrupted.

"Fine! You win I'll eat the carrots" Cloud said not wanting anyone to know about the embarrassing incident.

Forty-five minutes later Sephiroth was in the kitchen helping scrub pots and pans with Denzel, Marlene & Yazoo.

"Sephiroth can I ask you a question?" Denzel said reaching for a dry towel.

Sephiroth handed the boy the towel that seemed out of his reach "yes?" he said calmly.

"Why are you helping us with the dishes. From what Cloud told us you were some really famous military general isn't doing dishes above you?" Denzel asked.

Sephiroth thought carefully about the question the boy seemed bright so he decided to tell him the truth rather than dismiss him. "You were in the room earlier when I told the others I wasn't happy about them letting Cloud go off on his own and I'm fairly sure they hate me so I didn't exactly want to intentionally put myself in volatile situation. The other reason is I'm being a good guest" he said putting a pan in clean water to rinse.

"But you're a guest you're supposed to be enjoying yourself" Marlene said the look on her face clearly said she didn't understand Sephiroth smiled at her happily.

"The first time I invited cloud over for dinner after we had eaten he dragged Zack into the kitchen to help with dishes, Zack hated doing his own dishes so it was shock to him loading the pre-rinsed dishes into the dishwasher. When I asked Cloud why was he doing that he just smiled at me and said _"I'm being a good guest sir you were nice enough to invite us and prepare us a yummy meal, thank you by the way, especially after a long mission it would be rude of me to leave things a mess and I'm making Zack help because it wouldn't kill him to learn how to do dishes." _you were nice enough to feed me and look after the babies it would be rude of me to things a mess." Sephiroth answered all three of them smiled as the watched how Sephiroth seemed so happy talking about Cloud.

"What was Cloud like as a cadet?" Denzel asked.

"When I first met him I thought he was strangely out of place he too quiet & kind I just couldn't see him in battle but he was a hard worker he would work for hours with Zack and me on his technique. Zack and I are far better at physical attacks and Cloud has always been better at materia so anytime we went on basic missions Cloud was handle the material unless it was something big of course I'd used my materia. Now that I think about he would have made an excellent first." Sephiroth said putting the last pan in the water to rinse and turned to the refrigerator to remove two bottles of baby formula.

"We can finish up here Sephiroth if you want to go check on Cloud and feed the babies and check on Cloud." Yazoo said finally speaking up. Sephiroth nodded and headed upstairs.

Sephiroth sat on the bed patting Lucrecia's back Cloud was sound asleep to his left because of how he was positioned he knew if he moved cloud would wake up but he tried anyway Lucrecia was starting to fall asleep he carefully moved watching Cloud carefully it seemed the blonde was out like a light once Lucrecia was back with her brother Sephiroth sat back on he bed & made himself comfortable. Just as he made himself comfortable and began to read the parenting book from the hospital nook store Cloud scooted closer and placed his hand over his leg "mmph Seph" he whisper.

Sephiroth put his book on his chest so he could see if Cloud was awake or in pain he smiled once he saw Cloud was still asleep. "mmh must be dreaming about me." he said aloud quietly and put his book down and began rubbing Clouds back he softly spoke, "you know even when you were a cadet I couldn't bring myself to wake you even if I knew you were going to be late for duty or to classes you looked way too peaceful. You've grown so much but when you're asleep you're still cute. I'll keep my promise I'll keep you and safe." he then slipped off of bed Cloud would be asleep for a few more hours he would spend the night at the church and be back here before Cloud woke up he thought as he made his way downstairs one he reached the bottom step Tifa reached out and touched his shoulder apparently she had been eavesdropping on him.

"Sephiroth" she began trying to summon all of her strength. "Why don't you stay?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to Square-enix I'm just borrowing for my and your amusement enjoy!  
_Proofread twice if there are any typos sorry I tried to catch them all if you find one let me know and I'll correct it _

_Sorry for the extra long chapter I wanted to pack a lot into but I didn't think it would be that long (insert perverse Reno joke here) it's about 9 pages using new times roman 12pt font but I hope you enjoy._

For the most part there we things Sephiroth did not mind he was ok with noise due to the fact Zack was always noisy. He did not mind hordes of people being around he had grown up with an entourage of scientists watching his every move but what he did mind was the lack of space. He and Cloud shared a small room that was made smaller by the addition of a changing table and crib. Sephiroth sighed and carefully slipped out the room not wanting to wake Cloud now that he had finally fallen asleep, he was less than happy that Cloud lead a small group of WRO cadets on a training exercise through the mythril mines and was now feeling under the weather. He placed Evan in the play yard and ruffled the boy's tiny tuffs of blonde hair. "Ok you two try not to spit up or make any more weird smells and Lucrecia keep your socks on honey." he said putting a sock on a the tiny foot, before returning behind the bar to finish doing inventory.

"I never thought I'd see the great Sephiroth wiping a runny nose or changing a dirty diaper." Tifa said counting whisky bottles.

"I'm mildly grossed out by it and I'm counting the days until they're potty trained" he said truthfully, just as he was going to say more Marlene and Denzel ran in Marlene whining about why she couldn't walk with him to buy candy, soon as they saw Sephiroth they quickly quieted down and in unison offered a apology.

"Oh yea I'm sure you cannot wait to deal with those kind of fights" Tifa said handing piece of paper over to Yazoo.

"It's ok Cloud is sound of asleep if he's anything like he was as a cadet he could sleep though ifrit tearing apart the city, I put snacks in the kitchen why not eat that instead of something that will rot your teeth? And I don't mind I usually had to deal with Zack whining about wanting to go on a dangerous mission or worse out with Reno and wanting to take Cloud with him." he said remembering how Zack would whine it wasn't that dangerous and that he wouldn't let anything happen to "their Spiky".

"Cloud never talks about when he was a cadet I think it's because Jenova blocked or erased or altered his memories so he doesn't trust them." Tifa said handing Yazoo more papers.

"He was shy, I remember when Zack first introduced us and thinking he was so out of place on the army but a hard worker." Sephiroth said but what he really wanted to say was the minute he saw Cloud he was in love.

Tifa smiled as she heard the kindness in Sephiroth's voice just as she was going to ask Sephiroth about how he currently felt about Cloud they heard a thud come from upstairs.

"Cloud you ok?" Sephiroth yelled thinking Cloud had bumped into something while on his way to the bathroom, after a few seconds passed without a response Sephiroth looked a Tifa with a worried expression and began to walk upstairs and into their bedroom. "TIFA!" he screamed as he picked up the unconscious blonde "Cloud! Come on open those beautiful eyes of yours Cloud!" he yelled frantically a Tifa ran into the room. "What's wrong with him I thought it was just cold?" he asked as Tifa knelt beside him noticing that there was a materia orb and tranquilizer not far from him. "Yazoo get my car and pull it around front Kadaj call Reeve and tell him we need a medical staff at the emergency door of WRO. Sephiroth can you carry him?"

Sephiroth nodded "Tifa what's going on?"

"Cloud used barrier-contain and a tranquilizer on himself. That means Jenova is attacking him. She must have made him do something or her voice is telling him to do something so to protect us he used barrier-contain and knocked himself out I'll explain at WRO HQ right now Cloud needs medical attention." she said rubbing Cloud's forehead and standing up. Sephiroth carefully picked up Cloud. As they made it downstairs, Sephiroth looked at thee twins then at Kadaj. "Kadaj I'm counting on you keep them safe please." he said smiling worriedly at him Kadaj smiled and said "take care of brother." Sephiroth nodded and followed Tifa to the car and quickly climbed into the backseat as Tifa got into the drivers seat and sped to towards the WRO hospital.

As they were speeding along the highway when Cloud began to stir and Sephiroth heard

"_**Jenova is trying to take over his mind talk to him don't let her in**_" He was pretty sure it wasn't Tifa but there wasn't time to make sure he decided to take the advice Jenova wasn't going to take Cloud away from him again. He looked down at Cloud who was looking at him with terrified expression. "Cloud do you remember when you caught the flu from Zack?"

Cloud blinked his hazy eyes "Uh-huh, you we mad that Zack didn't get flu shot earlier and didn't go to the lab 'eurp' once he felt sick so I got sick because I was taking care of him." Cloud said feeling car sick.

"I wasn't mad, I was scared because your fever was so high. Do you remember what I said in the elevator?" Sephiroth asked placing his hand over Clouds eyes to block the sun.

"You and Zack weren't going to let anything happen to me." Cloud said as his breathing hitched.

"What else?" Sephiroth asked.

"To...to focus on you because that elevator made me feel sick." Cloud wheezed.

"That's right just hold on a few more minutes ok." Sephiroth said rubbing the top of Cloud's head trying to get him to stay alert.

"Seph does that other thing still apply?" Cloud said pulling Sephiroth's hand away so he could look at him.

"Other thing?" Sephiroth questioned he could not remember anything else about that day other than the fear and anxiety he and Zack felt.

"Uh-huh" Cloud nodded "about being able to tell you and Zack when it's too much."

Sephiroth smiled and rubbed his thumb over the bridge of Cloud's nose "Of course Cloud that rule and all the others still apply"

"It's too much Seph I can't silence her." Cloud said softly and Sephiroth nodded trying to figure out how to help Cloud. Tifa watched the two of them with amazement she had never thought of it before now but it finally donned on her Cloud had a life and apparently a happier one at least for a while after he left Nibelheim. It sparked a new curiosity in her.

"Cloud listen to me ok? I have an idea but if you don't like it just let me know and I'll try to come up something else ok?" Sephiroth said worriedly he could tell Cloud was having a hard time focusing and breathing.

"Okay" was all Cloud was able to get out. "Remember what you told me about Jenova being able to control you when you handed over the black materia? I think she can only control her cells but you're a mixture of her cells your own and a lot of mine so instead of Jenova being able to control you I need to focus on my cells let them make a barrier to keep her out ok? Let me protect you Cloud?" Sephiroth said holding Cloud tightly he could feel Cloud snuggle him gently "That's it Cloud we're almost there." he said he a large building that he assumed to be the WRO headquarters come into view.

"We're almost there Cloud just hold on". Tifa said not liking the fear that was his Sephiroth's eyes.

When they reached the WRO the first thing Sephiroth noticed was a large mass of doctors and nurses waiting with a stretcher, soon as the car came to a complete stop the nurse was opening the door and pulling Cloud from his arms. Even though he wanted to hold on, he knew he had to let go Cloud needed medical attention. Cloud was quickly rushed into the he building as Sephiroth tried to follow him Tifa stopped him.

"We're not allowed to be with him I know it's hard but will you trust me when I say Cloud is in good hands?" Tifa said expecting Sephiroth to push her away but he had a way of shocking her when she was least expecting it, Sephiroth carefully wrapped his arms around the shaking woman.

"I trust you." Sephiroth said he had no choice it appeared she had gone through this many times with Cloud so he needed her expertise.

"Awww now what would Rude think if he saw this?" Reno said and Tifa and Sephiroth both jumped.

"Reno!" Tifa yelped "Is Rude here?"

"Nuh-huh on a mission with Cissnei I called him he said he's on his way back soon." Reno said.

"Excuse me are you two with Mr. strife? " a woman in a white uniform said looking at two who exchanged worrying looks.

Sephiroth spoke up "Is Cloud ok?" they had barely been there 10 minutes had something gone wrong? Was he now alone again and left to parent two small children would Tifa and the others even let him? So many thoughts rushed through his head.

"He's ok the doctors are working him now Reeve asked me to check on you two and escort you to one of the private rooms." the nurse said motioning for them to follow her. After a long walk and elevator ride they arrived at a small room that overlooked the city. "Reno you know this floor pretty well if you need anything help them please soon as I get more information on Mr. Strife I'll be back." the nurse said as she exited the room. Sephiroth immediately took at seat near the window. "I'm going to call the others I'll be back in a few ok? "She said Sephiroth nodded a response he barely heard Reno tell her she could use the phone in his office.

Sephiroth's mind began to race as he stared into space. "What if I hurt him what if Jenova is using my cells to hurt Cloud he already said it was too much? Did I just add fuel to the fire? He can't fight Jenova and me." he thought before shaking his head. "I cannot think like that Cloud is a fighter he would not leave our kids they mean to mean to world to him.

"Sephiroth?" Tifa said placing her hands on his shoulder. "Here I brought you some coffee." She said softly sitting down next to him. "Everyone is on their way Yazoo had already called everyone Yuffie and Loz are busy with wedding stuff but Loz said that can wait"

"Has Yuffie decided what kind of flowers I know last time Loz and I spoke he said her inability to just pick something was making him reconsider marriage and women. " Sephiroth said trying to distract himself from the thoughts he was having.

"He wouldn't do that he loves her too much and no she changed her mind again. Look Sephiroth I won't lie to you it's going to get really scary for a little while but if you'll let me I want to be there for you and Cloud no matter what?" she said looking up at him before smiling when she saw the look of confusion. "I've come to terms with everything yes you burned my hometown to the ground well not you really but Jenova controlling you. I know you were not the one who was controlling Cloud. It was not you who killed Aeris, it was Jenova disguising herself as you. Marlene was right Cloud would never put in us danger."

"I'd like that but the others, they seem troubled by me caring for Cloud," Sephiroth said staring into the paper cup.

Tifa smiled it was an interesting choice of words but she did not question Sephiroth. "Don't worry they'll come around eventually." she said hugging his arm she couldn't help but giggle at the way he tensed up.

"Excuse me I have an update on Mr. Strife" the nurse from earlier said. Tifa held Sephiroth hand tightly it seems they were bracing themselves for the worse.

"The doctors just sent his blood to the lab, he started to run a slight fever we aren't sure why but it looks like the mako in his body is building up but there's no need to worry the doctors and nurses attending to him are working very hard." the nurse said offering them a reassuring smile.

"Thank you" Sephiroth said he knew and frankly did not care that his emotions were now clearly showing he had every right to be concerned, didn't he?

The hours ticked by every hour the nurse would come by and give them an update even if there was no change she would tell them which in a weird way made Sephiroth happy it meant Cloud was alive and he wasn't getting worse. "Tifa?" Sephiroth said poking her arm.

Tifa lifted her head from Rude's chest. "Did something happen? She asked looking around for a nurse.

"No it's getting late I'm going to call and check on the kids." he said it he had a strange feeling in his chest and he was feeling exhausted.

Sephiroth started to worry when no one picked up after the third ring his worry turned to full blown panic once Marlene answered the phone and he heard what couldn't only be the cries of Lucrecia.

"What's going on?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yazoo dropped and pan and it scared Lucrecia, is Cloud ok?" Marlene asked.

"He's ok, listen I need you to do me a huge favor ok? I'm going to stay here with Cloud so could you read the twins their bedtime story tonight I was planning on reading the little chocobo that could. Oh and could you hand her the green sheep & hold the phone to her ear." Sephiroth said smiling and Lucrecia stopped crying almost instantly as she heard his voice. "I need you and your brother to behave for uncle Kadaj and uncle Yazoo I'll be home with daddy soon ok?" Once he was sure that the girl was calm he asked to speak to Kadaj who seemed shocked that Sephiroth trusted him to care for his niece and nephew. Sephiroth knew out of all of them Kadaj feared him to most but under advice from Cloud, he was trying to change things and help Kadaj see that he wasn't going to harm him or his brothers. As he walked back to the waiting area he kept hearing a buzzing sound almost like the one he heard upon entering Nibelheim, as he opened the door to the room he was in with Tifa he heard the voices of Clouds others friends. "I don't need this right now, I really don't" he sighed as he entered the room Tifa cut off the conversation she was having with Barret and walked over to him. "Is everything ok at home?" She asked quietly. Barret said Vincent will be here soon he wanted to stop off at he bar to check on Kadaj and the others first.

Sephiroth smirked, "over protective grandparent" he commented before taking a seat.

"Very it's weird you know Vincent is usually well emotionally detached but now with grandkids we see more of him it's nice" Tifa said. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine ok not fine I'm worried about Cloud should it be taking this long?" He asked not caring if Clouds friends overheard him he did not have the patience to deal with them at the moment and he was sure if one of them said anything to him about the way he felt he would snap at them.

"It's talking a little longer but I'm sure Cloud is ok." Tifa said holding Sephiroth's hand tightly she was a little shocked when she felt Sephiroth squeeze back.

"Excuse me?" the nurse from earlier had returned causing everyone to jump "Mr. Strife has been moved to a room you can visit him now one at a time if you like"

"_**Go last Sephiroth**_" Sephiroth looked at Tifa he was sure it wasn't her voice and he knew it wasn't Jenova the voice was too gentle.

Tifa looked at Sephiroth and he shook his head, "you go I have something I need to tell him but don't rush." he said quietly and resumed looking out of the large window as Tifa went to join the others in the halls.

Cid gave Tifa a odd look and she shook her head., "Don't Cid, this isn't easy for him please don't give him grief he didn't have to let us go first so please make it quick I get the feeling there's something weighing heavy on his heart." Tifa said looking back at Sephiroth through the narrow glass of the door; she gave each of them a look that said she wasn't kidding.

After a 45-minute wait Tifa tapped Sephiroth on the shoulder she hated doing so especially after he looked so calm dozing. "Sephiroth you can go in now." Tifa said quietly. "He's still unconscious the nurses said he will be for awhile Cloud is stopping himself somehow, I told the nurse she should talk to you first." She added as Sephiroth stood up.

"Uh how long was I out?" Sephiroth asked.

"Not long I figured you could use the rest ready?" Tifa asked and began walking towards Cloud's room.

Once outside the room a familiar met them older man who was of Wutai decent.

"General Sephiroth?" the man said.

"Doctor Hamasaki?" Sephiroth said. If anyone asked he would have happily declared he now believed Cloud was in excellent hands. Sephiroth tuned to Tifa and said "Doctor Hamasaki treated Cloud a lot when he was a cadet."

"He's a very strong young man I thought it would take longer for him to recover from the flu outbreak; you had such a hard time with the two of them didn't you?" Doctor Hamasaki said looking at Sephiroth & Tifa.

"Cloud not so much but Zack I was ready to call Tseng and ask if I could borrow one of their holding cell but knowing my luck Zack would have bribed Reno and they would have spread the flu throughout sector 4." Sephiroth said remembering how worried he was when he felt how warm Cloud was.

"I'm sorry it took so long I was a little stunned by Cloud's blood work, it would be easier just to show you." Doctor Hamasaki said pulling out a tablet pc. "Ok as you know Cloud genetic make up is very different, Hojo infused him with pure Jenova cells and undiluted mako as well as S-cells which are your cells Sephiroth. From the Turks findings out of the 126 research subjects Cloud was the only one who lived, that we know of. Somehow Cloud was able to take control of your cells and Jenova's and make them his own, Hojo said in his notes that he used a much more aggressive technique similar to what was used on you and Lucrecia at the time conception though birth. Are you still following me?" Doctor Hamasaki asked and Sephiroth nodded. "Cloud has also been trapped in the lifestreme as well as recovered quite miraculously from mako poising three times that we know of, however, the time he spent with Hojo we'll never truly know the sadistic things that were done to Cloud just that he was very strong & lucky to have survived. Now let me show you his results. Here are the results from a brain activity scan. Cloud is in a self-induced comatose state the parts of the brain that control motor functions are showing little to no activity." Doctor Hamasaki said.

"Cloud has always feared that Jenova would take over him again and he would hurt us." Tifa said in a hushed tone.

"Now if you look here the parts that process thoughts and emotions are very active, in 30 years I've never seen anything like it." Doctor Hamasaki said showing Sephiroth the rest results.

_**"He's waiting and fighting."**_ the voice from before said and Sephiroth frowned apparently he was the only one capable of hearing it.

"Ok now let's look at the blood work, ok here's your blood under the microscope nothing abnormal for you here are your cells see the layer of mako here, those are Jenova cells. Ok now here's Clouds blood work from a month ago." the man said as he pulled up Clouds results.

"The cells are like Sephiroth's?" Tifa said.

"Yes we know that Hojo intended for Cloud to become a perfect Sephiroth copy but something within Cloud prevented it even Hojo himself was unable to explain it but I think Zack escaping with Cloud had a lot to do with that. As you can see these are Cloud's cells, those are Jenova cells and Sephiroth those are your enhanced cells Clouds cells are also mako enhanced. Ok now these scans were taken a little over an hour ago for every one of Cloud's cells there seem to be two or three S-cells for lack of a better word orbiting around them. Notice how they protecting Clouds natural cells and avoiding the large cluster of Jenova cells. This is where things get weird," the doctor said pulling up another scan and Sephiroth's eyes went wide. "Your s-cells did that I've never seen anything destroy a Jenova cell as we observed that Jenova cell was acting as a virus and trying to basically hijack Cloud cells. Now here is where things get weirder. We took this scan of Cloud brain. Sephiroth your cells have formed a barrier protecting Cloud from this aggressive cluster of Jenova cells. The weird thing is if you over lay the brain activity scan with this. You'll see..."

"Jenova is trying to attack the most active part of Clouds brain. Why? Why would she want his memories?" Sephiroth interrupted.

"Correct, we're not sure the Turks have gone to the old Shinra building hopefully they can get into the basement where Hojo stored research hard drives. But it's my guess that the area Jenova needs in order to take over his body without your cells in his weakened state Jenova would be using him for Odin knows what." Doctor Hamasaki added.

"On the way here Cloud said he could feel her and he couldn't fight her off so I asked him if he could manipulate my cells like Jenova did years ago but to use them to for a barrier to let me protect him until he could fight." Sephiroth said ignoring the looks of shock on Cloud's friends faces.

"So that's what's going on interesting." Doctor Hamasaki said in a way that made Sephiroth cringe as it reminded him of Hojo. "Soon as the Turks return I should have more answers, if you want you can stay with him as long as you like." Sephiroth nodded and let doctor be on his way and prepared to enter Cloud's room. As Sephiroth extended his hand to open the door Reeve walked out and smiled and Tifa placed a hand on his shoulder. "It looks worse than it is. Just hold his hand let him know you're there." she encouraged before giving him a soft shove and closing the door. Sephiroth took in a deep breath, Cloud was unconscious but slightly propped up Sephiroth wanted to smile but his fear wouldn't let him even though there were dozens of tubes and wires Cloud looked peaceful his hair was disheveled and one spike drooped covering his left eye.

_**"Just talk to him he won't be upset." **_the female voice called.

Sephiroth took Cloud's hand and held it tightly but not tight enough to disturb the tube that looked that it was draining the mako from his body. "I called home the kids are ok Lucrecia was giving Yazoo a hard time but I calmed her down" Sephiroth said and yawned suddenly he was very tired. "Despite our best efforts Zack and I put you in more danger. If Zack and I hadn't" he yawned placing his head next to Clouds hand. "Hojo might not have and you'd..." he trailed off as he fell asleep.

It's going to take me awhile to update this story I want to work on my OC story 'Anything for my Angel' http : / yaoi . y-gallery . net / view / 754782 / at y-gallery but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
